Near's pain
by ITILY
Summary: Near has always been quiet and distant from all the other kids, but for a reason no one would expect. MelloxNear. Involves rape.. Yaoi warning! Um and Lemon, I think.. I'm not really sure.. This is my first attempt so please R and R..One shot


Ok..so this is like my very first fanfiction..It's about Mello and Near. Well, I'm still really new to this, so this is like a random oneshot thing.. So please read and review..(Not too harsh though, I'm sensitive...) Oh ya..and I don't own Death Note or any other things in the story that might be considered infringement, so don't sue me, k?

And I need to apologize to those who added this to their favs, cuz I deleted the original to put in my like notes..I think that's what's it's call..I didn't really know how to update the story using the system...So..um...sorry xD

**Near's pain**

Near was sitting in his room quietly again that afternoon. The students at the school knew better than to disturb him when he's playing with his toys (which he did all the time...so practically everyone isolated him). He didn't want to be that way and in the beginning he wasn't so hostile, though he was still a very quiet child, but that was it at most. He thought that going to high school was going to be a breeze for him; he was a genius after all. But who could have predicted what was going to happen to him there?

Mello a.k.a. the second smartest kid in school but always number one mean-y hated Near, or at least that was how he made it seem to the other kids. The truth was Near was the one who really hated Mello. He hated that brat with all his heart but alas he was not one to be expressive about it. All the other kids knew that Mello liked picking on the Near and anyone else who crosses him for that matter but they didn't know of the horror of what happened between the two of them behind closed doors.

"Hey there, Near," there was a grin on the Blonde's face as he entered the room and shut the door tight behind him.

Near made no response and continued with his blank puzzle, but he was already mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen next. Mello was glad to see that Near was still his emotionless self, always calm and collected, that was what he depended on to keep what he was doing the poor boy a secret.

The grin on the blonde's face grew bigger and bigger as he approach the little boy, dangling a rope in his right hand.

"You ready for some fun?" the blonde kid said with a smirk. He landed a hand on the little boy's shoulder and felt him shiver a little. Mello almost giggled. He was glad, no enjoying the fact that he had control over the genius that everyone else had so high hopes for. Yes, Mello was really enjoying that he could mess the kid up the way he was and get away with it every time.

Near was terribly afraid. He had always been a weak child inside, although he tried his best to conceal this. He was confused surely. Near; wished with all his soul that he could put an end to this torment that Mello was putting him through for the past six months. He wanted to tell someone; anyone to come and help him. But he was always too afraid, he didn't understand why though, was it his pride? Is it because of the threats that Mello made each time after he was done toying with him? Or maybe it was plainly because he was a coward who couldn't protect himself from the stronger sadist standing in front of him?

Mello bent down and knelt on a knee. He lowered his head to face Near who quickly look the other way. Mello held Near's chin and made him look him in the eyes. Near's eyes were as cold as one could get. Mello was truly amaze at how one could hold back such emotions, especially considering his age_. Maybe it comes with being a genius?_Mello thought. Whatever the case, it didn't matter much to Mello either way.

Near was still grabbing hold of himself but he couldn't help it when tears started welding up in his eyes. He felt like he was choking up on all this pain he was holding inside, but he hated the thought of giving Mello the pleasure of seeing him weaken. But it was too late, as a tear rolled down his white cheek, Mello laughed and crushed his mouth onto his own.

Mello held the little boy tightly in his grasp as the kid squeal and tried to worm his way away. But Mello knew he was stronger and he would get the best of Near (he has been at it for six months now)

Near felt like his whole being was collapsing as Mello kept kissing him and forcefully inserting his tongue into his mouth. He felt so disgusted with himself and also that awful taste of chocolate that always lingered in Mello's breath. He was taken by surprise when Mello started to tie him up to the bed. Near tried his best to free himself, but all his efforts proved futile compared to Mello's overwhelming physical strength. Mello...had him.

Mello could tell that Near was truly terrified now, he has never been tied up like this before. Seeing Near's despair only made the blonde more excited. He wanted to rip off the little boy's shirt and do all sorts of hurt on him, but later decided that he would take his time. It was a weekend after all. He had the time.

Mello grinned at the weak little Near who squirm and moaned every time he was touched. Mello carefully removed all of Near's clothes, taking his sweet time, watching the little Albino becoming more and more afraid with each passing moment. He was about to jump right in, but suddenly had an idea. He went and got out a camera which he knew Near had in the room and took a picture of the naked Near.

There was a flash and a picture came out of the camera. Mello took it, flip it a little in the air and held it close to Near's face so that he could see it clearly.

"Now, listen here. You are NOT going to tell anyone what happens, right?" Near nodded his head and understood exactly what Mello meant. Mello had always threatened Near one way or another but this was low even for Mello, but there was nothing he could do about it. Near couldn't understand why Mello wanted to hurt him so badly. He knew that Mello was jealous of his smarts, but Mello was sort of an all-rounder, he could have made it far despite being second in terms of grades. Near could only come to one conclusion—Mello was a sadistic maniac, he was only using an excuse of hating Near to hurt him. The truth was Mello enjoyed Near's suffering, and it was as simple as that.

Mello flip Near around and went inside the poor boy. With every thrust, he made sure to put more force and hurt Near as much as he could. Mello was pleasantly surprise when he heard the pale child calling for help but not loudly; just loud enough to be audible by Mello.

"Help...please someone...please help me..." whispered the little boy weakly. Near knew that no one would come for him, no one ever did, but he needed something, anything to relieve his of the pain. Deep in his heart, he was still hoping that someone would help him or that Mello would have some mercy or at least sympathy on him.

"Please...." Near kept whispering over and over, tears pouring now. Mello knew that the fun was going to stop now, but he was having So much fun, why stop now?

The bed was wet with tears and blood when Mello finally got off the poor child. As he was putting on his clothes, he could hear Near sobbing and hiccupping. He turned over and saw the damage that he had done, he felt a little bad for the boy, but he was too hateful to stop whatever he was doing.

Instead, Mello just went over to the bed, knelt down on a knee. He tilted his head sideway to look at Near who was lying in a foetal position on the bed. Mello smiled with a glistening of his blue eyes and said, "See you tomorrow." Mello then planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, pleased again to see him winced.

Mello was walking out of the room. "Why..." Near said, his sentence breaking up with hiccups, "why are you... doing this...." Mello shrugged and said indifferently, "I dunno...I just feel like it" And Mello gave a laughed as he shut the door behind him, leaving Near to cry and wail alone in the dark.

* * *

It was Saturday evening, Mello was going to pay Near a little "visit" again. He walked into the room unannounced; surprise to see that Near was lying in bed instead of playing with one of his toys. Mello went over and saw Near sleeping or so that was what it looked like. He shook Near on the shoulder roughly to wake him. When there was no respond, Mello grew impatient. He bent closer to look at Near. Mello freaked out when he notice the boy wasn't breathing. Then he noticed that Near was clutching on to something in his fist. He opened it and found a bottle of 'Lithium'. Near had tried to kill himself and succeeded!!! Mello quickly yelled for help. Roger, the principal came running. Then a whole crowd of students and teachers appeared. The paramedics came moments later.

But Mello knew that it was all too late. Near was dead. He killed himself. But Mello drove him to do it.

* * *

Ok..so like that's about it...I don't think I could continue the story after Near's death...(I told you it was random...S'ides, I wrote it like in the middle of the night)

So please tell me what you think...I want to improve

P.S. I like to thank all those who help me answer my questions, I feel more confident that I got my terms right now..So thanks a lot :) And yay! I finally figured out how to update using the system already *smiles* And oh ya..one of the reviews said this is AU (alter universe), can someone explain it better to me??


End file.
